Unfriendly
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Gabriella was attacked. Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler and the rest of the SVU team are trying to solve her case. But it's kinda hard when there's so many suspects. Why do so many people want Gabriella dead? Lots of Troyella cuteness. HSM/SVU crossover.


**This is a Law and Order SVU crossover with High School Musical. The first chapter will be more about the event; the next will have a lot more Troyella and drama things with it. If you like SVU, and HSM, then you'll probably like this. I hope you enjoy it.**

Unfriendly

"Did you ever wonder if the government is brainwashing us to go on diets?" Detective John Munch asked his co-workers.

Detective Fin looked up from a piece of paper he was scanning. His eyebrows rose and he said, "I've never been on a diet in my life."

"I bet. But if you think about it, there are thousands of commercials that encourage us to go on diets." Munch said as he sat back in his chair.

Oliva Benson and Elliot Stabler just watched and listened as their close friends and co-workers argued about diets and the government.

"Liv, Elliot. A girl was found unconscious, and was brought to a hospital." Captain Cragen said as he poked his head out of his office door.

Elliot sat up and asked, "And you want us to…"

"The girl's pregnant, and the rape kit turned up positive." Cragen said with his regular voice.

Elliot and Oliva nodded their heads before grabbing their coats and heading out the door.

~*~

"Is she awake?" Oliva asked as the nurse started taking them to her room.

"She woke up ten minutes ago. She's six weeks pregnant, the babies are perfectly safe, and she was raped when she was passed out." The nurse said as they dodged a few people passing them.

Oliva nodded and said, "So she's been raped more then once."

"Did you contact her parents?" Elliot asked as they turned a corner.

The nurse shook her head as they stopped outside the door. "She told us not to. She's seventeen, and on top of that, she begged us not to call her parents."

"Child abuse?" Oliva asked

The nurse shrugged and said, "Maybe, there are some bruises on her arms and legs prior to the attack today."

Oliva and Elliot nodded their heads before walking in the room.

There was a girl lying on the bed, reading a book. She had very long black curly hair that was put in a loose bun. She has glasses that didn't make her eyes looked freakishly huge, plus they had a very good frame that was black and not to thick. Dark brown eyes, long eye lashes, naturally tanned skin, red lips, no make-up. She also had a little cut on her cheek, and some on her arms.

When the door closed, the girl looked up from her book. Oliva and Elliot walked over to her bed. "Hi. I'm Detective Oliva Benson, this is my partner Elliot Stabler…Can you tell us your name?"

The girl put her book down before saying, "Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"That's a nice name." Elliot said as he sat down on a stool next to her.

Gabriella let a tiny smile grace her lips before she said, "I like it."

There was a few seconds of silence as Oliva tried to think of the best way to break the news to her. "Gabriella…Has someone been hurting you?" Elliot asked straight out.

"No." Gabriella answered after a second of hesitation.

Oliva nodded her head with a sigh. "I'm sorry Gabriella, but you were raped when you were unconscious." Oliva said with a tiny, tiny bit of hesitation.

They waited for her to start crying, for her to start yelling at them to get out. But instead she just nodded her head calmly before going wide eyed, clutching her stomach and asking, "Is my baby ok?"

"You know that you're pregnant?" Elliot asked, slightly confused.

Gabriella just nodded her head. "I'm almost two months. The doctor said that it might be twins, I don't know the genders yet though."

"You do know that there's a morning after pill for rape victims, all you had to do was come to the hospital." Oliva said as she walked closer to her bed.

Gabriella shook her head in confusion and disbelief before saying, "You think that the father of my child is my rapist?"

"Do you know who raped who?" Elliot asked.

Gabriella was about to shake her head no, but a guy that looked her age came through the door. The guy didn't even notice the two detectives as he ran over to Gabriella and enveloped her in a hug and a kiss. "I'm so glad you're ok. When the hospital called me and told me something bad happened to you, I thought you were in a car crash or something…I'm so glad you're ok." The guy said between giving the girl kisses.

The guy had shaggy light brown hair, the prettiest blue eyes and a muscular form. It was obvious that this guy was in a sports team at his school, and because of his good looks, it wasn't hard to figure out that he was in the popular circles.

"Excuse me…I'm Detective Stabler, and my partner Detective Benson from SVU. Who are you?" Elliot said after they waited for the guy to stop hugging Gabriella.

The guy turned towards the Detectives and said, "Troy Bolton……SVU deals with sex crimes. Did something happen?"

"We'll get to that. Can I talk to you outside?" Elliot asked. Taking the boy and leaving Oliva with the girl.

Troy looked over at Gabriella for a second before giving her another hug. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Elliot and Oliva heard it though.

She gave him a quick kiss before whispering back, "I love you too."

Troy followed Elliot outside, and Oliva walked back over to the bed. "Troy seems like a nice guy." Oliva said as she sat down on the stool.

Gabriella nodded her head before pushing her glasses up a bit. "Yeah, he is."

Oliva looked at her hand for a second and noticed something. "Do your parents approve of you being engaged at seventeen?" Oliva asked as she noticed a few other things on Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella looked down at her finger, the thin silver band with a diamond on it. She covered her hand with her other hand. "They don't know…Please don't tell them." Gabriella said with an expressionless face, but it was clear that she was scared of her parents.

Oliva nodded and asked, "I won't. Is there a reason that you don't want your parents here?"

Gabriella shook her head and said, "I just don't like them."

Oliva sighed and asked, "Do you have any idea who raped you?"

Gabriella just shook her head. "Sorry Detective. All I remember is a pom-pom on the ground next to me, but usually it's just the three of them. I was kinda shocked when they had seven people behind them."

"What?" Oliva asked, utterly confused.

Gabriella chuckled at her reaction before saying, "Usually I get beat up by three girls. All I know is that they're cheerleaders because of the uniforms they wear. But today they had a bunch of other people with them."

"Have you told anyone?" Oliva asked leaning on the chair, her mouth hanging open in shock. How could Gabriella be so calm about this?

Gabriella just shook her head again and said, "No one would believe me, not even my parents. I don't want Troy to worry though; he's got enough problems as it is."

Oliva nodded her head in shock, unable to do anything else. "Do you know who attacked you?" She asked.

Gabriella just shook her head, again. "No. Sorry."

Oliva sighed before saying, "We're gonna need you to come down to the precinct to get your statement."

Gabriella nodded her head and got out of the bed. Oliva noticed for the first time that she was already dressed. She was wearing regular jeans, and a long sleeved shirt under a button up shirt that had all the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. If she didn't have breasts, curves, long curly hair and a girl complexion, you could easily mistake her for being a boy.

"Is Troy outside?" Gabriella asked as they started walking.

When they got outside they noticed that there was no one. "My partner probably took him for questioning."

Gabriella just nodded her head again as they walked outside.

~*~

"Gabriella seems like a nice girl." Elliot said as they stepped into the interrogation room.

Troy eyed him curiously before saying, "She's the best……I'm sorry, but am I under arrest for something?"

"No. We just want to clear something's up, and get some stuff straight…What school do you and Gabriella go to?" Elliot ended with a question after reassuring the guy.

"East High…Why?" Troy asked getting confused as to why he was here. He wanted to be with Gabriella.

"How did you two meet?" Elliot asked Troy, ignoring his question.

They were both sitting down in the interrogation room while Fin, Munch, and Captain Cragen were outside watching.

Troy looked around the room before saying, "We've been friends ever since we were in seventh grade."

"What was so special about her?" Elliot asked, actually getting interested.

Troy smiled a tiny bit before saying, "She was just different then the other girls."

"Different can be good." Munch said behind the glass mirror.

"Depends on what she's different from." Fin said before his phone started to ring. "It's Liv." He stepped outside to take the call.

"So, you didn't like her." Elliot guessed as he started to get even more interested.

Troy shook his head and said, "No, I loved her ever since the first time I saw her…Why are you asking me this?"

"Your girlfriend was attacked and raped." Elliot said slowly.

Troy looked at him with his mouth open in shock for a few seconds before shaking his head and saying, "Oh god…Is she ok, nothing bad right?"

"Where were you this morning?" Elliot asked with his cop face, not even giving Troy a chance to absorb the information.

Troy looked at him even more shocked and asked, "You think that I raped her? You're wrong!"

"If you're so certain, then you wouldn't mind giving us a DNA sample." Elliot said as Troy stood up in anger.

"No! I didn't rape her! I would never hurt her…I love her more then anything. I would die if I hurt her!" Troy said as he stood by the window and breathed a few times.

Before Elliot could say another word, Cragen tapped on the door. Elliot got up and left the room. "I don't think he did it." Elliot said as he closed the door.

"Based on what evidence?" Cragen asked with a regular calm voice.

Elliot leaned against the wall before saying, "This kid sounds seriously devoted to his girlfriend. I don't even think he would playfully hit her shoulder."

"We still need solid evidence. Until then, this kid is our lead." Cragen said as Elliot started walking back in the room.

Fin came back in while saying, "Liv just called, said that they're gonna be here in a five minutes, and that our victim has cuts on her arm."

"Gabriella doesn't look like the kind of girl that would try and kill herself." Elliot said as he turned back to them.

"So ask the boyfriend. If he loves her as much as he says she does, he's got to know about her suicidal attempts, or maybe they weren't self inflicted." Munch said as he looked at Troy through the glass.

Elliot nodded before going back in the room. Troy looked at him as he came in. Elliot motioned for him to sit back down. He did after a few seconds. "How long has your girlfriend been trying to kill herself?" Elliot asked straight out with no hesitation.

Troy sighed and brought his hands together before saying, "She stopped; five years ago…She hasn't cut herself since."

"Those wounds must be pretty deep then, because they still partially there. Are you sure she hasn't cut herself in the past month?" Elliot asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Troy rolled his eyes at Elliot before saying, "I'm positive. I check her wrists everyday."

"Did you check them this morning?" Elliot asked as he put his hands together like Troy.

Troy nodded his head. "I check them every morning and every night."

"You see her every night?" Elliot asked as he got more and more information, but was more curious then suspicious.

Troy looked panicked for a brief second before he said, "No."

Before Elliot could say another word, the door opened. Oliva and Gabriella stepped inside. Troy took one look at them stepping in, and he was up and hugging Gabriella before you could say hi.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Troy asked as he hugged Gabriella tight.

Gabriella smiled at him before saying, "I'm fine. At least I was unconscious when it happened." She could tell that they told him what happened to her by his questions.

"Why don't you take a seat." Oliva suggested as she pulled out a chair for Gabriella.

Gabriella took it carefully, and Troy took a seat next to her.

Oliva stood next to him and looked at the couple sitting across from them. Troy had his arm around Gabriella, almost like a natural and subconscious action. She was pulled close to him. It was then that Oliva noticed that Troy didn't know that Gabriella was pregnant. He didn't ask if the baby was alright, and he didn't take one look at her stomach. "Ok. Is there anyone at your school that doesn't like you, or has threatened you in anyway?" Elliot asked as he sat down.

Gabriella nodded her head and said, "Yeah, the whole school hates me."

Oliva gave a quick look at her partner before asking, "Do you know why?"

Gabriella just shook her head and said, "No…Sorry."

"No one knows we're together, and we'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella closer.

Oliva and Elliot gave each other a confused look before asking them, "May we ask why?"

"Troy's friends don't like me; they hate me with a passion. I don't want him to lose his friends because of me, and our whole school is kinda crazy with the clique thing. He's popular, and I'm an "outcast". It's stupid really, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Gabriella said as she sighed.

Troy pulled her a little bit closer and held her hand under the table when he said, "I don't want her to get hurt either, there are some people in our school that are a little crazy when it comes to certain things."

Oliva and Elliot nodded their heads, but they didn't really understand the whole ordeal that much. "How long have you been engaged?" Oliva asked.

Elliot was a bit surprised by that, he didn't know about that. He looked at Gabriella's hand and saw a very petite yet elegant ring on her finger.

"A year…and our parents don't know." Troy said as he held her hand and pulled her even closer to him.

Elliot remembered something and said, "If Gabriella's seventeen, and you're eighteen, how is that going to work exactly…Different collages, different times."

"Gabriella skipped a grade. She's a senior like me, and we both have scholarships to Boston University. We're leaving as soon as school ends……What does that have to do with anything?" Troy said as he felt himself tightening his hold on Gabriella, as if he was afraid something was going to happen to her. Gabriella noticed and gave his hand a squeeze.

Elliot just shook his head and said "Nothing. Just trying to get to know you better, and know where you'll be in the next few months. You know, just in case another rape comes up. We'll want to know where you are."

Troy quickly got up and said, "We're leaving."

Gabriella looked at him curiously before asking, "What's wrong?"

"They think I raped you." Troy said as he looked into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella gave him a small smile and said, "I know you didn't." Troy grabbed her hand with a smile and was about to get out of the room.

"Before you go, would you mind giving us a DNA sample?" Oliva asked before they left.

Troy stopped and turned to them. He held Gabriella's hand tightly before saying, "Unless you have a warrant, I'm not giving you anything…I would kill myself if I ever hurt Gabriella…I'm not going to give it to you so you can keep it in a warehouse and use it for your government experiments, then somehow find a way to accuse me when you don't have anyone else."

"I wish I could help you more Detectives, but I don't know who did it. Sorry." Gabriella said before she was pulled out of the room with Troy.

"Wow." Oliva said as they stepped out of the room and were met with Munch, Fin, and Cragen looking at the door that Gabriella and Troy ran through.

Wong came in the room and stood next to Munch sometime during the 'interrogation'. "I'd like to do a psych valuation on both of them. They both seem difficult to understand." Wong said as he looked at Cragen who nodded his head.

Munch turned back to them and said, "He does have a point with the warehouse thing, but I wonder why he didn't want to take the DNA test if he was so innocent and devoted to his girlfriend."

"Maybe he ain't so innocent." Fin said as he leaned against the wall.

Cragen looked at them all to say, "He may be, or not. But we still need to find out…The four of you can visit their school tomorrow, and ask about the two…Munch, Fin. Go find Gabriella's parents and ask them some questions. Oliva, Elliot. Go talk to Troy's parents. Something just doesn't fit."

They all nodded and went to their cars.

~*~

"Can I help you?" A tall woman with dark blond hair asked as she opened the door.

Oliva and Elliot held up their badges and asked, "Lucile Bolton?"

The woman nodded her head and said, "That's me…Is something wrong?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about your son." Elliot said as they stepped in the house.

Lucile led them to the living room and said, "He's not home right now." Oliva and Elliot noted that she just mentioned having two sons.

"Is your son usually not home?" Oliva asked as they went down a hall.

Lucile sat down before saying, "Troy just went to get something from the store down the street."

Elliot sat down and said, "Ok. We need to ask you some questions."

"Is there something I should know? Is Troy in trouble?" Their mother asked with concern.

Oliva took a seat before saying, "That's what we need to talk to you about."

"Tell us about Troy." Elliot said as he leaned forward a bit.

Lucile happily sighed before saying, "Troy is the perfect boy. He's captain of the basketball team, and he keeps a B+ average."

Elliot and Oliva shared a quick look before asking, "What about his girlfriend."

Lucile shook her head with a smile and said, "Troy doesn't have a girlfriend."

"You seem happy about that." Oliva stated with a confused and grim smile.

Lucile just nodded her head with a smile and said, "I am. Troy is very busy, and spends a lot of time at the library to study. If he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't spend so much time with basketball, or his studies, and he wouldn't be the best."

"Do you know who Gabriella Montez is?" Elliot asked as he relaxed a bit.

Lucile's face cringed with disgust before she said, "That girl is not seeing my son anymore."

"So they were dating." Oliva stated more then asked. She was a bit confused as to why Troy wouldn't tell his own mother about his serious relationship.

Lucile quickly shook her head. "I would never allow that. They were friends for a short time, I caught them playing a video game in his room and he hasn't seen her since."

"Why don't you like her?" Elliot asked with his calm cop face, but he was still confused. How could a woman that has a huge house with rich furniture, not like a nice sweet girl like Gabriella.

Lucile crossed her legs and said with a stern voice, "She was wearing a boy's shirt and jeans, her hair was horribly long, and she had some dirt on her."

Before anyone could say anything else, Troy came through the door with two bags filled with food. He looked at bit tired, but he also looked a tiny bit happy. He came in the living room and when he saw Oliva and Elliot he sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"They're here to talk to me about you." His mother said as she stood up.

Troy rolled his eyes with a sigh and asked, "Mom, can you give me a minute with the Detectives?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"I'll go check on your grandmother." Lucile said before going out of the room.

Troy turned back to Oliva and Elliot before saying, "I told you. I didn't do it. I would never hurt Gabriella."

"Give us a DNA sample, and we'll leave you alone." Elliot said as they walked towards him.

"So you can document my DNA and keep it in a system so you can find me in the future. No fucking way." Troy said as he started to make his way up the stairs and into his room.

Oliva and Elliot followed him. "You don't like cops." Elliot said they stopped outside his room.

"If I go down to your precinct tomorrow, give you my DNA, will you leave me and Gabriella alone?" Troy asked as he leaned against his door. Oliva and Elliot wondered why he didn't lead them in his room. His door had a big KEEP OUT sign on it.

Oliva took a breath before saying, "Gabriella is a victim of rape. It's our job to help her, and find the people that did this to her."

"You don't understand her. She doesn't want help." Troy said as he knocked three times on the room.

Oliva and Elliot wondered why he would knock on his own bedroom. Troy smiled and opened his door. "See you tomorrow Detectives." He said as he walked in, quickly closed his door and triple locked it.

"I like him." Elliot said as they started to make their way back to their car.

~*~

Much rang the door bell and before saying to Fin. "It's amazing that Gabriella doesn't seem spoiled. I mean, considering the house she lives in. I would have killed for a house like this."

"I was living in a place without a damn toilet. I would have just killed to take a piss in there." Fin said with their usual funny comments.

A few seconds later, a woman with shorter black hair that was very similar to Gabriella's opened the door and asked, "May I help you?"

"Maria Montez?" Fin asked as he and Munch showed her their badges.

The woman nodded and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Is your daughter home?" Munch asked as they walked over to her more.

Maria huffed before saying, "Gabriella is not at home at the moment……What did she do?"

Munch and Fin gave each other a look before saying, "Your daughter was attacked and raped."

"Well she's not home right now, so come back later, and then you can talk to her." Maria said before slamming the door in their faces.

Munch and Fin stared at the door for a few seconds, "What a nice woman." Munch said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

~*~

**I hope you liked the first chapter. The next one will have a lot more Troyella scenes, plus they go to the school in the next one. If I get some reviews, I'll continue the story.**


End file.
